uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
British Rail Class 322
on a North Berwick to Edinburgh service | background = #6600FF | manufacturer = BREL York | family = BR Second Generation (Mark 3) | formation = 4 cars per trainset | fleetnumbers = 322481 - 322485 | refurbishment = 2005 - 2007 Hunslet-Barclay, KilmarnockClass 322 Refurbishment 05-07 - scot-rail.co.uk. Retrieved 2011-02-14. | height = | width = | weight = | carlength = | yearconstruction = 1990 | numberbuilt = 5 trainsets | service = 1990 - Current | weight = Total - | capacity = | maxspeed = | gauge = | brakes = Air (Westcode) | operator = First ScotRail | electricsystem = overhead }} The British Rail Class 322 electric multiple units were built by BREL in 1990.Class 322 Technical data - TheRailwayCentre.Com. Retrieved 2011-02-14. Five 4-car units were built for the dedicated Stansted Express service from London Liverpool Street to Stansted Airport. The units are now used by First ScotRail and operate on the North Berwick Branch Line, between / and North Berwick. Description In the late 1980s, British Rail (BR) was extending the electrification north from London Liverpool Street towards Cambridge. Included in this plan was the construction of new branch line, diverging from the mainline at Stansted Mountfitchet, to serve the newly built , which opened in 1991. Therefore, BR decided to build a dedicated fleet of units to work the new Stansted Express service. To reduce costs, the Class 322 units were built to the same design as the successful Class 321 units, which were still under construction for services on the GEML and WCML. Despite the Stansted route falling under the jurisdiction of Network SouthEast (NSE), the units were delivered into service in a special white livery with a broad green band, instead of the more usual NSE blue/red/white livery. Five 4-car units were built, numbered 322481-485. Each unit consisted of two outer driving trailers, an intermediate trailer, and an intermediate motor. The technical description of the formation of each unit is DTCO+TSO+MSO+DTSO. Individual vehicles are numbered as follows: *78163-78167 - DTCO *72023-72027 - TSO *63137-63141 - MSO *77985-77989 - DTSO The units were also the last of a long line of BR multiple units to be based on the Mark 3 bodyshell design. These units may be renumbered 321501-505 if they get transferred to East Anglia or numbered 321904-908 if they get transferred to Northern Rail (they will more than likely receive another refurbishment, mainly to remove the bicycle racks at each end and increase seating capacity). Current operations First ScotRail (August 2010)]] In 2001, having been made redundant on WAGN services, the entire fleet was hired to ScotRail and they were transferred north to Scotland under their own power. They were put to work the Edinburgh to North Berwick service, which allowed the elderly incumbent Class 305 units to be withdrawn. One morning and one evening peak service was provided to via the relatively quiet Edinburgh-Carstairs branch of the WCML to allow the units to receive maintenance at Glasgow Shields depot as First ScotRail's facilities in Edinburgh at Haymarket and Slateford depots are for diesel traction only. Despite the fact their use in Scotland was originally meant to be long-term, none of the units were repainted. Instead, the Stansted Skytrain branding was replaced with ScotRail logo. However, one unit, no. 322485, was named "North Berwick Flyer 1850-2000". The units continued to be used on these services until mid-2004, when the hire period ended. They were transferred south in two batches, and were replaced on the North Berwick branch by EWS Class 90 electric locomotives hauling former Virgin Trains Mk.3 coaching stock. To enable trains to reverse, the locomotive operates in push-pull mode with a Driving Van Trailer. In mid-late 2005, the units were transferred back to Scotland for refurbishment prior to reintroduction on the North Berwick line, which was expected to be their permanent use. In Spring 2006, the first unit to be refurbished and repainted in the First ScotRail livery was unveiled. The class were refurbished at Hunslet-Barclay, Kilmarnock, from end of 5 July 2005 until end of 7 January 2006. 322481 was the first one repainted, and it took up the name that 485 owned when they previously operated the route. The remaining units have now been refurbished and repainted into First ScotRail livery. Class 380s will replace Class 322s services in March 2011 and the trains will return to East Anglia. Former operations West Anglia Great Northern on 1 August 2004]] Following privatisation, the fleet passed into control of the West Anglia Great Northern (WAGN) franchise. In 1996, WAGN introduced a revised Stansted Express livery, which was still mainly white, but with a yellow stripe replacing the green. At the same time, services were rebranded as the Stansted Skytrain. Units continued to be used on these services until 1997, when they became common-user with the rest of the WAGN fleet. After this, it was common for units to turn up on London King's Cross to Peterborough services. Four of the five units were subsequently hired to North Western Trains, and two were painted in the company blue livery with gold stars. The other two units were frequently interchanged with the one remaining WAGN unit, and so were not repainted. By 1999 the NWT units had returned to WAGN. They still did not have any specific duties to work, as dedicated rebuilt Class 317/7 units were introduced to the Stansted Airport services in 2000. The Class 322 fleet therefore remained non-standard in WAGN's fleet, so in 2001 all five units were hired to ScotRail, who operated similar Class 320 units. The class was transferred north to Scotland in two batches under their own power, routed via the West Coast Main Line. North Western Trains In the period 1997 to 1999, North Western Trains (NWT) hired four units from WAGN for a new Manchester Piccadilly to London Euston service. Two of the units, nos. 322484 and 322485, were repainted into NWT's blue and gold livery, whilst the other two unspecified units remained in the revised Stansted Skytrain livery. These services did not last long, and by 1999 the units had returned to WAGN. One of the two NWT blue units, no. 322485, was repainted back into Stansted Skytrain livery. Fleet details References 322 322 hu:British Rail 322 nl:Class 322 pl:British Rail Class 322 simple:British Rail Class 322